Zarina the Tiger
Zarina the Tiger (ザリナ・ザ ・タイガー Zarina za Taigaa), also known as La Blanca Tigressa, is a 14 year old anthropomorphic female Mobian tiger, a treasure hunter and a freelance mercenary. She is the granddaughter of Rune, the daughter of Antonio and Lilac and the younger sister of Felix, Carmen, Carlos, Leya, Diego, Jaira, Ernesto, Felica, and Garcia. At 8 years old, Zarina ran away from home, since she wanted to choose her own destiny, not one her father chose for her. She is also the love interest of Sonic the Hedgehog. Physical description Zarina is a slim white tiger with black stripes, blind blue eyes, yet she is not blind, and shoulder-length white hair with black highlights and a tuff of hair covering her left eye. Her attire consists of a black cape over a navy blue pirate's jacket over a white and black pirate dress, black belt and black boots. She also has a blue feather earring on her right ear. Personality Zarina is seen as calm, mysterious and stubborn, at times. She doesn't like to reveal her past to anyone. Zarina hates being told what to do, but she lets her charges tell her what needs to be done during missions. She would have joined G.U.N., but wasn't thrilled about being told when she had to go onto a mission and when she can't. Though, she will help G.U.N. when they need the extra help. To most people, Zarina seems cold and heartless, but she really isn't. In addition, she has a soft spot for children. Abilities When she was born, everyone believed that Zarina was a descendant of Rivera. But after discovering that her father is really Anubis, a descendant of Cleias, her powers of dark energy, slowly began to appear. In addition to her magical abilities, Zarina is skilled in martial arts, stealth and hand-to-hand combat skills. Powers *'Empathy:' Zarina is fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. **'Empathic matter manipulation/Dark Energy manipulation:' Zarina is able to control empathy energy via her emotions. **'Empathic creation:' Zarina is able to create things via her emotions. **'Solid empathic constructs:' Zarina is able to create constructs out of empathic matter. **'Empathic matter combat:' She is also skilled in fusing her dark energy into physical combat. *'Dark Telekinesis:' Zarina is able to control dark energy and use it like Telekinesis. *'Crystal generation:' Unsure how, Zarina is able to generate crystals in different colors. **'Crystal projection:' In addition, Zarina is able to use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. She is mostly known to use her crystals to make barriers and spears. *'Enhanced speed and agility:' Zarina possesses enhanced speed and agility. Skills *'Combat mastery:' Zarina is incredibly skilled in combat, able to hold her own over several assaints. **'Enhanced swordsmanship:' Zarina is a skilled swordsman and can easily hold her ground against her foes. **'Weapon mastery:' Zarina has learned several forms of armed combat, able to work with anything she finds if her standard equipment is beyond reach. However, she prefers to use her martial arts instead. *'Tracking:' Zarina is a relatively skilled tracker, able to keep a tail on her targets. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Zarina is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal her movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. *'Extensive knowledge on crystals and gemstones:' As a treasure hunter, Zarina has extensive knowledge on crystals and gemstones. *'Multilingualism:' Zarina is able to speak fluently in Spanish and English. *'Enhanced athleticism:' Zarina is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance and dexterity. *'Enhanced hearing and smell:' Unlike her family, Zarina's hearing and sense of smell is much sharper than them. *'Fang Retraction:' Because she is the offspring of a canine and feline, Zarina has the ability to retract her fangs. Weaknesses *'Emotions connected to powers:' Because her powers are based off her emotions, Zarina tries to keep her emotions in check. *'Physique:' Despite her constant training, Zarina still has the physique of a 14 year old girl. Equipment *'Sword of Chaos:' Before running away, Zarina took the Sword of Chaos, which her father guarded. Since the last user was Frida, the powers have been lost, so Zarina is able to use it without it giving away her location. *'Power Bracelets:' On her wrists, Zarina wears a pair of bracelets with a purple diamond. These bracelets control her powers and when she wants to use and when not. Attacks *Shadow Spear *Shadow Twist Kick *Chaotic Shower *Shadow Heal *Shadow Lance *Shadow Blast Trivia *Zarina is the only one of her family not to have any supernatural powers. *Zarina was inspired by SupaSilver's Sonic character Sakura the White Tigress. *Zarina's outfit was inspired by SupaSilver's design for Treasure the Tiger. *Zarina shares the same name with the Tinker Bell Character of the Same Name. *Zarina would be voiced by Jessica Rey who played Alyssa Enrilé in Power Rangers: Wild Force. *Zarina's powers are based of [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Raven#Powers_and_Abilities Raven of Teen Titans] . Category:Fan Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Female